


19 October

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan and phil celebrate their anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	19 October

Dan sits on the hotel bed, patiently waiting for Phil to walk out of the bathroom. Today was a special day. Today was their anniversary.

He sits there and thinks of the times they had together. The happy ones, the non-happy ones, and the ones in between. He thinks about how if he didn’t stumble across Phil’s videos on that one special day, he wouldn’t be here today. He wouldn’t be here with a book written, or a SIM card, or over 9 million subscribers combined with Phil’s. He wouldn’t be doing what he loved for a living. He wouldn’t be Dan.

Phil walks out of the bathroom with just a towel on his waist, his hair slightly damp as he just got out of the shower.

“Do you know what day it is today?” Dan asks, scooting to the headboard of the bed, making room for Phil. Phil starts to crawl on the bed, settling between Dan’s widespread legs.

“How could I forget? It’s been six years since I’ve met my biggest fan,” Phil teases, his face moving in close to nuzzle Dan’s nose. Dan makes a noise of satisfaction and wraps his arms lightly around Phil’s neck.

“I love you,” Dan whispers, connecting their lips briefly.

“I love you, too,” Phil whispers back sweetly and calmly, reconnecting their lips again. He deepens the kiss, moving his lips cautiously against Dan’s. Dan moans and lies on his back, his lips never separating from Phil’s. Phil hovers on top of Dan, his towel loosening. Dan’s hands move to his towel, slowly tugging it off, only to find that Phil was already half hard.

Dan’s fingers wrap around Phil’s length, eliciting a moan from him. He moves his hand slowly up and down and Phil’s arms give in, collapsing on top of Dan.

“Phil!” Dan giggles, his chest heaving as Phil attempts to save the mood. They switch positions, now with Dan sitting in the middle of Phil’s legs, his mouth hovering over Phil’s cock.

“I tried,” Phil sighs, inhaling sharply as he feels Dan’s warm breath on his length. Dan’s mouth envelopes Phil’s tip, his tongue circling around it. He dips his head a little lower before coming back up, swirling his tongue again. He repeats this until he takes all of Phil, purposely avoiding his slit. Phil’s hands shoot to Dan’s head, his fingers curling into Dan’s hair. Dan’s tongue finally dips into Phil’s slit, collecting the precum with his tongue. Phil swallows thickly and squeezes his eyes, his release approaching quickly.

“Did- did you bring lube?” Phil grits out, bucking his hips slightly into Dan’s mouth. Dan swallows around him before pulling off, wiping his mouth with his arm. He nods and gets off of the bed. It was at this time that Phil realised that Dan was still fully dressed. Dan pulls the lube out and throws it at Phil, causing him to glare at him.

“Stop right there. You’re not allowed on this bed until you’ve stripped,” Phil says tauntingly, half joking. Dan rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Right fine. You know what? I have just the right song,” He starts, retrieving his phone. He presses play and at the first note, Phil knows what this song is.

“Toxic? Really?” Phil pinches his nose bridge, half laughing as Dan starts swinging his hips. Dan starts mouthing the words, raising his shirt up before bringing it back down. “Oh god, you aren’t even that good at this.”

“Shut up, I’m sexy, and you love it,” Dan sticks his tongue out before pulling his shirt completely off of his body. He attempts to crawl on the bed as well, looking at Phil teasingly through his fringe.

“What did I just say? You’re not allowed on the bed,” Phil laughs, letting Dan crawl anyways. He grabs his length and strokes it as he watches Dan strip. Dan unbuttons his jeans, wiggling out of them as fast as he could as he was already painfully hard. He palms himself through his boxers to relieve himself and his heart speeds up when he sees Phil open the bottle of lube.

Dan speeds up the process, getting rid of his boxers. Phil passes the bottle of lube back to Dan and he sits back, watching as Dan pours some onto his fingers, preparing to stretch himself. Dan balances himself on his arms, spreading his legs and circling his finger around his clenching hole. He slides one finger in with little resistance, curling it in just the right spot.

“Oh god,” he moans, his cock twitching at the sensation. He inserts another finger and prepares himself, stretching slowly but surely.

“You’re so pretty, Dan. All mine. Have been for six years, right?” Phil moans with Dan, watching as Dan’s finger disappears into himself.

Once Dan was satisfied, he pulls his fingers out and uses the rest of the lube to coat Phil’s dick. He hovers on top of Phil before sinking onto his cock, the both of them letting out little whines.

“God, I love you,” Dan mewls, his arms resting on Phil’s shoulders as Phil finds a way to wrap his arms around Dan. Dan starts moving up and down, and Phil can see stars, pleasure sending goosebumps all of his body. Even after six years the sex feels as good as the first time they did it. Phil starts thrusting his hips up, meeting Dan’s hips, trying to go slow before giving up and thrusting erratically.

Phil lets out a deep groan, the knot in his stomach tightening. Dan felt so _tight_ and so _good_ , and even if he wanted to last, there was no way he was going to. His breathing was starting to get shallow and the sight above him tied with the pleasure he was feeling right now was perfect. Dan was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his eyes fluttering as he bounces on Phil’s cock.

He feels Dan clench around him and he gasps, biting his lips in attempt to not cry out. Dan fists his own cock, stroking in time with his bounces. He could feel his orgasm drawing near, so he positions himself so that Phil’s length was hitting his prostate. He lets out a high pitched moan, bouncing even faster, his vision blurry as he drew nearer.

“I’m- I’m coming,” Phil grits out, his hips bucking up fast, the sound of their hips meeting, their moans, and Toxic by Britney Spears being the only noises resonating in the room.

“Me too,” Dan cries back, his hand on his length twisting once more before he releases all of Phil’s chest. He throws his head back as Phil uses him to approach his own orgasm. He feels Phil convulse and arch his back underneath him, and then he feels Phil spill inside of him, causing him to moan.

Dan pulls off and connects their lips again, collapsing next to Phil.

“Six years,” Phil sighs, smiling to himself.

“Yeah. I love you, you know,” Dan says, looking at Phil, planting light, innocent kisses on Phil’s cheek.

“I love you, too. I’m so glad I met you. I’m so glad you’re in my life,” Phil pulls Dan close, wrapping his arms protectively around Dan. He didn’t want to let him go. He was afraid if he did, this would all just be a dream.

“This was the most fun I’ve ever had,” Dan whispers before falling asleep, and Phil swears he can feel his heart soar.


End file.
